An apparatus and system for conventional information processing of this kind manage a parameter set obtained by grouping multiple parameters used for setting an image forming apparatus as a single setting unit. In cases where there are many setting items and the items are mutually dependent in complicated fashions, parameter sets obtained by grouping several setting items together are stored and one parameter set is selected from among a plurality thereof, whereby multiple setting items are changed collectively.
By way of example, items relating to printing quality such as a graphics mode, resolution, color settings and TrueType substitution may be grouped into sets and registered in association with icons as parameter sets under the name “print objective settings”. Furthermore, setting items such as layout and paper-feed conditions may also be grouped into sets and registered in association with icons as parameter sets named “favorites”. When printing is performed, the parameter set conforming to the printing objective is selected from among these icons, thereby making it possible to change the parameters in a single stroke.
In the prior art described above, however, an apparatus in which it is possible to register parameter sets by both individual users and a server administrator does not exist. As a consequence, overall management by a server administrator and usage on an individual level cannot be realized simultaneously.